Pegasus Seiya (Accurate version)
Summary Seiya is the title and main protagonist of the Saint Seiya manga and anime series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 10-C, at most 9-B | At most 5-A, likely far lower | At most 5-A, likely far lower | At most 4-C Name: Seiya Origin: Saint Hyoga Gender: Male Age: Kiddo Classification: Protagonist Powers and Abilities: None by his own Attack Potency: Likely Below Average Human level '(Besides all his feats, he's just some kid who knows how to fight), at most '''Wall level '(Destroyed armors that were partially made of bronze, though this should be an outlier. Island level? He never destroyed an island) | At most 'Large Planet level '(Comparable to gold saints, that even combined are far weaker than a single Libra weapon, which is barely star level. Although Mu did destroy innumerable stars, that happened in Episode G, which is non-canon because I say so), likely far lower (Even the statement about ''Libra weapons ''being able to shatter stars is probably an hyperbole) | At most '''Large Planet level, likely far lower | At most Star level '(Was able to scratch Hades, who is barely solar-system level. Do not mention Episode G ''ever again) '''Speed: At the very most but very unlikely Transonic '(Stated to fight at Mach 1. But come on, he's a trained kid, this is definitely an hyperbole) | '''Speed of Light '(Can keep up with other gold saints, who fight at SoL speeds. I don't care if they have MFTL+ feats, I'm saying they're SoL, so they are SoL) | At most 'Hypersonic '(Wait... he actually got slower? Yeah, he could barely see something moving at Mach 18) | At most 'Massively Hypersonic '(Had a hard time to reach the Elysium Fields, even though he got a shortcut. In Next Dimension, we can see that the Elysium Fields are not universes away, they're on Earth, and I couldn't care less if this is a bad excuse to downgrade) '''Lifting Strength: Sub-Human '(''He's only a simple kid guys) | 'Sub-Human '(Still a kid) | 'Sub-Human '(You know why, I don't have to keep explaining) | 'Just read the previous explanations dude ' '''Striking Strength: Likely Below Average class, at most Wall class '''| At most '''Large Planet class, likely far lower | At most Large Planet class, likely far lower | At most Star class Durability: Likely Below Average level, at most Wall level '(Tanked hits from other kids, but they were just as weak as him) | At most '''Large Planet Level '(Tanked hits from gold saints), likely far lower (I don't care if you have evidences of Episode G canonicity, I'm telling you it's just a non-canon spin-off) | At most Large Planet Level', likely far lower | At most '''Star class '(Survived casual attacks from Hades) Stamina: Low Range: Several inches Standard Equipment: His cloths Intelligence: Low (He's just stupid) Weaknesses: Being hit by someone above Average Human level Keys: Bronze Cloth | 7th sense | 8th sense | God Cloth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Goku (YES, GOKU CAN FINALLY BEAT HIM) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Fodder Category:STOP SHOWING EVIDENCES FOR EPISODE G CANONICITY Category:Weaker than Goku Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Low Self-Esteem